Dark Wings: A Christmas Oneshot
by Wyrdel
Summary: Here is my gift to my lovely reviewers! Cute DarkKrad Christmas fluff! Slight shonen-ai


Spoiler Warning!: Not that I think anyone cares, but this one shot contains spoilers for Dark Wings. If your life is so pathetic that you don't want the fanfiction to be spoiled than click out now.

Author Note: Ok, this is a special story that goes along with my Dark Wings story. It obviously happens after the first story I have up (and yet to finish) and before the second story which will go up whenever the first is done.

Dark Wings: you don't have to read Dark Wings to get this but in case you haven't I'll provide a quick synopsis. Dark is a demon and he was sealed inside of Daisuke. Krad is a bounty hunter and he was told to capture Dark. In this story, this is after Dark and Daisuke have been split.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I have a lot of hunter x hunter stuff! dances around with dvds while singing hunter ondo

---------

"Ooh! Krad! Let's go in there!" the demon said, dragging his friend and lover into yet another store.

"Dark! We've already gone into half of the stores here! Can't we go?" Krad sighed. Dark had been dragging him through every store at the mall, looking at all the Christmas decorations and pointing out gift ideas.

"Well you still haven't told me what you want," Dark explained, putting on a Santa hat.

"I don't do Christmas, any neither should you, are you even Christian?"

Dark ignored him and stared at the store across from the one they were already in. His eyes lit up and he ran out of the store.

"Dark! You didn't pay for that hat!" Krad called out, but Dark was already gone. Krad sighed in frustration and handed the money to the person at the counter with an apology before running after the demon.

Krad followed Dark into the other store, rolling his eyes. Dark had run into a pet store. His anger dissipated when he found his lover smiling happily and hugging a soft white bunny-rabbit.

"Isn't he cute, Krad?" Dark asked, holding up the bunny eye-level to the blonde.

"Kyu?" the bunny blinked its red eyes at Krad.

"Yeah, it's really cute. But put it down, it's time to go home."

"But Wiz wants to come home with us!" Dark held the bunny against himself protectively.

"Kyu!" the bunny said in agreement.

"Dark! 'Wiz' cannot come home with us! I don't want little woodland creatures running around my feet!"

"But Krad-"

"No buts! Put the bunny down."

Dark sadly put the bunny back in it's cage and walked dejectedly out the store.

Krad walked up behind Dark and pulled him into a hug, "Don't be that way. It's just a bunny."

"Why are you such a scrooge Krad?" Dark asked.

"I'm a scrooge?"

"Yes you are! You're all anti-Christmas when it's the best holiday-"

"It's just another day Dark! Nothing makes it special except for a couple of people who say it's the greatest!"

"It is special! It's a time to be with people you love!"

"But I'm with you everyday." He said, kissing his neck, "And I'll be with you on Christmas and every day after that."

"Oh, you don't get it!" Dark pulled away from Krad and huffed off.

"Dark! Aw, c'mon Dark!" but the demon had already gone.

Krad sighed and looked into the pet-store window. "This is all your fault you know," he said to the bunny.

"Kyu?"

------------------------------

Dark ran back to the hotel room he and Krad wear sharing while they were in this city. He wondered what Daisuke was up to. He was probably celebrating Christmas.

Dark pulled a badly wrapped gift out from under their bed and set it under a potted plant with a paper star taped to it. Krad didn't like decorations so Dark had to make do with what he had.

He yawned, it really was late. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't really sleep though.

Krad came in a while later and went over to the bed. "Dark?" he asked softly.

Dark pretended to be asleep.

Krad got in bed next to Dark and pulled him into his arms. Dark smiled slightly and snuggled into him. He drifted off into sleep.

--------------------------------

The next morning Dark awoke alone in bed. He sighed and flopped down on his pillow. He had awoken before without Krad there, but he had hoped that he would at least be able to spend Christmas with him.

He heard the sound of a door open and sat up. "Krad?"

"Oh, you're awake."

Krad came in and kissed Dark good morning, "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Huh?"

"Well it's Christmas, isn't it?" he smiled, "Aren't you supposed to spend the day with those you love?"

Dark's face broke into a big grin, "Really?"

"Really. Oh, and here's your present." Krad pulled a little fuzz-ball out of his coat and dropped it into Dark's lap.

"A present?" he poked the fuzz-ball and it unrolled itself to look up at Dark with big red eyes.

"Kyu!"

"Yay! Wiz!" he hugged the bunny and looked up at Krad, "I though you hated small woodland creatures."

"I do," Krad sighed, "But you like them so I suppose I'll have to put up with them."

Dark put Wiz down and glomped Krad down onto the bed, "I love you!"

"I love you too." Krad smiled and ran his hand through the demon's hair.

"This Christmas is going to be so much fun!"

"We can do whatever you want today," Krad said, kissing Dark's nose.

"Yay! Let's stay in."

"Stay in? Why?"

Dark smiled seductively and planted a deep kiss on Krad.

"Mmm, I think I like Christmas…"

"Kyu?"

-------------

End Note: Yeah…. I don't know what inspired me to write this. Oh, well! At least it's cute!


End file.
